vamwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Voderick
"There's no Our World without you, Dad." ~Vamwolf to Tian Tian Voderick is a Pure-blood Alpha Werewolf and infamously known as "The Greatest Swordsman In The World" and "The Savior of Our World", and serves as the Primary Male Deuteragonist in the storyline. He is the Progenitor of the Vode Clan from his past life, son of Alexander and Isabella Vode, the older brother of Kiba Vode, brother-in-law of Katty Vode, uncle of Akaru and Hanabi Vode, the husband of Selene Voderick, and the father of Johnny, Vanessa, Laura, and Vamwolf Voderick, the story's Protagonist. Appearance Tian has the exact same appearance from his past life as Tian Vode. He has crimson-colored eyes. Tall, well-built and very muscular. Light-brown fur, with whites. And wears an attire of white robes with red designs, and a yellow sash that goes with it. Personality Personality-wise, Tian is calm, cool, intelligent, stubborn, courageous, optimistic, and very protective of his friends and family. Tian is shown to be a scary pressence to most people, those mostly to Humans, Vampires, and the werewolves themselves. But behind all the brute and frightening appearance, he is very caring and compassionate to most people. He even has a cute and gentle side to him when it comes to getting Selene's attention (though she says that it was the first time anyone's ever annoyed her) and doesn't mind being slugged by her. When Tian fights in battle, he becomes a force to be reckon with, as he can be ruthless, merciless, cold, and very brutal to his opponents. He won't even hold back on those that harm those he cares about: he shows this when Thomas Rayken tried to kill Selene and Vamwolf in the Original castle of the Voderick Family, and gives Thomas a full-force Sokostu technique. But after a battle, he goes back to being his kind and gentle self. Whenever it comes to battle strategies, Tian can be very keen and wise of planning ahead, and always seems to achieve victory in battles, even in games like chess. Tian always keeps an optimistic mind, as he never believes in "no-win scenarios", or any other impossible situations. He has the courageous heart of a selfless hero, since he risked his life to protect everyone in Our World, since the Vincent Krum Incident, and never has had second thoughts of giving up, as it even earns him of being stubborn at most times of deadly situations, and from his greatest enemies. He likes roasted & spicy foods, and enjoys ice cream-type desserts. History In his past life, about 10,000 years ago, Tian was known as Tian Vode, and was the very first Werewolf to have been born, and the Progenitor of the legendary Vode Clan. Tian was the most powerful of all those in Our World, and was favored by The Dark One himself. It was during his past life that he known Selene Rick (Selene's past life), and was deeply in love with her, despite that they couldn't be together back then. Tian had fought Dracula at the Valley, that was soon known as the Valley of No Return, and won the battle. Tian then soon died of old age, and he promised Selene that he'll see her again someday in the next life. Tian was soon reborn to a family kingdom of alpha werewolves, and is a pure-blood Alpha of his kind once again. He trained with his father, Alexander Vode, 24/7 and became an expert fighter in just a month, Isabella Vode, always had him safe and well when he grows up, and Tian's little brother, Kiba, wishes to be like him one day. He then went to the Luna Academy at the age of 18 and graduated several years later. As he grew older, he ventured to many places that might have had all kinds of dangers, or that needed help. It is also during his adventures that he visited the old Luna Academy when incidents occured on the students, and he helped his friend, Krato Minokin, to be proven innocent, and kept a close eye on Thomas Rayken for accusing Krato for harming the students. After that, Thomas disappeared, and Tian went back to a life of adventure. Tian then turned 30-years-old and decided to go to the city of Artemis to see his family again. On his journey to the city of Artemis, he happened to come across a ball that holds the Royal families in the celebration of Selene's 18th birthday. At that time he instantly fell in love with her, just as she did to him. They often went to the Rick Gardens to talk in conversations, and nearly ended up kissing. Until several guards came interrupting, ordering Tian to leave at once. In the next several days, Tian was making a chocolate gift for Selene on Valentine's Day and as he was finished, he then went to give it to her. Selene then ran into Tian and soon gave him a chocolate that looks like her. Tian thanks her and gives her a chocolate in his exact shape. Selene thanks him and gives him a smile and Tian does the same, but she then gives him an unexpected kiss on the cheek, and he blushes with embarressment. Selene giggles from this, and tells Tian that she'll see him later, and Tian waves his hand with a smile. As Tian leaves, Vincent appears behind him and warns him to not get comfortable around Selene, as she belongs to the line of Vampires, not to animals. Tian finds this to be a threat, and says that he only wants to see her happy and well, and Vincent leaves out of sight. At one night, Tian was invited to the Royal Ball as a bodyguard, but he soley went to talk to Selene. Tian then asked Selene for a dance, and she accepted. They both made the best dancing group among the others, and practically won the whole thing, much to Vincent's and Moloch's annoyance, but to Noah's enjoyment. But it was short-lived when Vincent Krum of the Krum Family stopped them from getting intimate with each other, and had Selene go back to her bedroom, despite her arguements. Against the wishes of the Royal Vampire Families, Selene invited Tian to her bedroom in secrecy. They had a long talk and finally kissed with full emotion and passion. They almost came close to making-love until Tian stopped himself from becoming ravenous (due to the night being a Full-Moon), for he doesn't want to end up hurting her. But Selene said that it's alright for it is only natural instinct by love. Tian then gives in, and Selene gently bites his neck to Blood Imprint him as her soul mate, and Tian then gives her a Bite Imprint on her neck, so she can be protected by him for the rest of her life, and as his soul mate as well. They now finally go at it for a wonderful 3-hour period and come to their climax soon after. In the morning, Selene then wakes Tian up and thanks him for last night, as it was wonderful between those in love, Tian then smiles at her as he licks her right cheek and cuddles her softly. After that, Tian then goes for a walk while Selene takes a bath. But as Tian strolls around the castle, he senses enemies running towards him and easily dispacthes them with ease. But as he continues to take them down, he sees Selene tied up with chains by Vincent and is knocked out from behind by Moloch. As Tian wakes up, he sees Selene still tied with chains and notices that Vincent is standing before him. Tian realizes his hands are chained behind his back, but dismisses them for now. Vincent looks at him in disgust and punches him hard with his fist. Tian bleeds slightly from his mouth but doesn't seem to fell any pain. Vincent asks him is he knows what he has done, but Tian remains silent. Vincent then asks out loud for the lights on, and is revealed to be in the Dance Hall where the Royal Ball was held, and everyone from the Royal families are shown. Vincent then asks Tian again but still says nothing. Vincent then goes to Selene, grabs and yanks her by the right shoulder, much to Tian's aggravation and concern. Vincent then asks if he mated with Selene last night, and had imprinted on her with his bite, as she also imprinted on him, for Vincent can't sense the Blood Imprint in her body anymore, much to Tian's surprise and everyone else's horror. Tian finally says yes, and Vincent then gets furious and slaps Selene violently for sleeping with an "animal". Seeing this with aggression and worry, Tian tells Vincent that if there's anyone he wants to punish someone, it'll be himself. As he was the one who gave in, so it's only fair that he should take all the punishment. But Vincent only wishes to punish Selene for what she's done and attempts to torture her in unspeakable ways. However, As Vincent is about to cut her face with his fingernails, Tian breaks free and instantly appears before Vincent and pushes him back with a punch to the face, causing the latter to impact on the wall. Selene looks to Tian, who removes the chains, and hugs him while apologizing with tears, but Tian says that he is the one to apologize and hugs her back as he kisses her warmthfully. Vincent then gets up and throws a slash of magical energy but is deflected by Tian. Tian nows says that if he wants to kill him, it'll be in battle, and Vincent agrees to this. Tian VS Vincent (Round 1) As Tian and Vincent prepare for battle, Selene asks him to not fight in this battle, but Tian says that he has to, because Tian says that if he doesn't, Vincent will declare an all-out war with the Werewolves and won't stop until he kills all of them, along with Selene's life. He then tells her not to worry for he'll win this fight and he gives her a soft kiss and nows turns to Vincent. As the fight intensifies even further, Vincent now takes drastic measures and unleashes an all-out attack on Selene, but out of rage and concern, Tian takes out the attack and instantly appears behind Vincent, punching him 300 feet away. As he looks at Vincent with a blaze of fire in his eyes, he concentrates a vast amount of energy in his right hand, while Vincent prepares to defend himself. However, as Tian is done charging, he instantly appears behind Vincent and makes a blazing flash attack that takes Vincent down while burning the entire area easily. Tian then stand before Vincent who's on the ground while greatly injured and bloody, and Vincent asks him to finish it. However, Tian doesn't and says that if he does, he'll trigger a war with the Werewolves and Vampires and Our World would be left in ruins, and he'll become no different from Vincent. He puts away his sword and walks away, but as Tian does, Vincent gets up an attempts to kill him from behind. But as this happens and Tian quickly turns to attack, Vincent is instantly frozen in a dome of ice, much to Tian's surprise and sees that Selene was the one that did it. Tian now goes to Selene, and thanks her for that. Selene says that she couldn't stand to have Vincent kill him, so she had to step in. Tian smiles and hugs her. Tian then notices that Moloch is standing before the frozen Vincent, and he walks away with no expression. Selene asks him if something is wrong, but Tian says that it's nothing to worry about right now. As everything was prepared, Tian goes to see if Selene is prepared. Selene then says she is, but is still bothered by something. Tian asks her on what might be on her mind, and Selene tries to tell him. However, at that instant, an enormous earthquake shakes the kingdoms, and everyone gets scared of what that was. Tian looks to the skies, and sees that they are covered in darkness and evil. Tian asks Selene and the rest to stay behind, as he and his father and brother will take care of what's happening. As they venture into the forest, they run into a horde of monsters, and easily dispatch them. Tian VS Vincent (Round 2) Seeing that Vincent is free and causing trouble for the safety of Our World, Tian then decides to stop him for good. Tian then returned to the Rick Kingdom, and was relieved to know that Selene was alright. As Tian is in his room while recovering of what had happened, he feels regretful that Vincent's fall was his fault, and wonders if he doesn't deserve to live. He places his hand on his face, and feels even more depressed. Selene then comes into his room, and asks him if he's alright. Tian says that he is, at least physically. Selene then goes down on her knees and wraps her arms around him to comfort him in his pain. Tian is silent, but is glad to have to her be by his side. Selene reveals to him that she is pregnant with his child, and that he is soon going to be a father. Tian is speechless, but feels happy from this. Selene is glad to see him smile, and hopes that he'll remain that way, no matter what. Selene then feels thirsty, and asks Tian if he can give her some of his blood. Tian hugs her and says that she can, and she does so in response. When Selene is one day away from labor, Tian hears her scream in terror and heads for her safety. As he bursts into the room, he notices that nothing was disturbed, and that Selene is trembling on the bed, with her arms holding tightly around herself. Tian walks to her and asks her if she's hurt. However, by that moment, Selene unexpectedly grabs Tian's neck and slams him to the floor. Tian groans and looks to Selene of concern and confusion, and Selene is bares her fangs to his neck. But by a second, she reverts back to her senses, and realizes that she almost tried to kill her husband. Selene becomes teary-eyed and apologizes to Tian for what she just did. Tian hugs her tenderly and says that it's alright. Selene tells him that she had nightmares that there were numerous people with weapons and armor, and were killing those that she knew, even Tian. She holds him tighter from her fright and still cries that she doesn't want to lose him, or anyone else. Tian tells her that he won't get killed, and that he'll try to protect everyone the best he can, and Selene is calmed down from this. Tian then notices that she's in need of blood to calm her even further, and offers his blood to her again. After that, Selene is put to bed by Tian, and they sleep while Tian holds her, so that she wont have any nightmares again. Tian VS Garvanzal (Brief) At the time that their son was born, Tian rushed to save Selene and their new-born son. As he saw the castle in flames, he suddenly sees a bright flash of light in the room where Selene was kept, and hurried to her safety. As he found Selene, he quickly used his healing powers to heal her and offered her some of his blood so that they can escape from there. But as they nearly reach for the entrance door, Thomas Rayken tries to stop them by fighting Tian to a death match. However, his fight with Tian is short-lived as Tian sends Thomas flying with his lethal technique Sokotsu. With that done, Tian gets Selene and their new-born son out of the burning castle. As they finally escape from there, the castle crumbles from the flames and damage, and Selene looks on in tears for those that were there, and Tian tries to comfort her. As they finally escaped from the burning, crumbling castle, the couple then went to the city of Artemis to build a new home for them. They then named their son Vamwolf Voderick; a name they both cherish and love. When Vamwolf turns 3 and Selene is putting Laura and Vanessa to sleep, Selene tells him a story about when she was still pregnant with him and when she was out shopping on a rainy day. After the story, Tian is heard from outside the front door with his brother and father. And as he opens it, Selene then opens the umbrella in Tian's hand and shows Vamwolf on what she meant by "comfort under the umbrella", as she holds onto Tian's arm in affection. Tian is confused by this, but is happy to know that Selene is spending good time with their son, and tells her that she looks beautiful today, and Selene hugs him in comfort and says thanks. When Vamwolf was 5-years-old, he was playing by the fountain with his little sisters, while Tian, Selene and Alexander are shopping for grocheries and clothes. After much time, Tian and the rest notice that their children are gone, and they try to find them in the forest. Tian, Selene, and Alexander then witness the slaughter that just happened, and see that vampire corpses were both slashed and burned. Tian wonders what had happened, but Alexander finds Laura and Venessa, while Selene looks for Vamwolf. Tian goes to help her find their son, but already found him, but see that he's slightly covered with blood. Selene runs to him to see if he's hurt, but Tian can tell that it's not his blood, but from the vampires that they saw. Selene is holding her their son, who is silent but scared of what had happened, and Tian believes that he had killed the vampires that were trying to kidnap Laura and Vanessa, but is confused on how he did it. Alexander then shows up with the twins, and says that they should get going soon. When Vamwolf is 10 and Selene is taking care of Laura and Vanessa, while 7 months pregnant with Johnny, Tian opens the door and Vamwolf greets his mom hello. However, as Selene directs her attention to Vamwolf's tattoo on his neck, Selene then bursts to him with worry and wonders on what that is on Vamwolf's neck. Vamwolf says that he got it from a Artemis Tattoo Shop, and Selene asks why in confusion. Tian tries to calm her down by saying that it's only for protection or some type of prayer, but Selene breaks down in tears when she comes to thinking that her adorable son has became a "juvenile delinquent", but Vamwolf thought that it would make him look cool. Tian then gets Selene up on her feet and takes her to their room, but not before telling Vamwolf to study hard for school, and soon enough, Luna Academy, and Vamwolf responds by saying "Yes, sir!" with a solute, and the door closes. Synopsis The Philosopher's Stone Arc Castle of Rayken Arc Dracula's Rebirth Arc The Royal Championship Arc 5 6 7 8 The Last Redemption Arc The Final Conflict Arc Tian VS Vincent (Finale) Tian VS Thomas Rayken (Finale) Soon after he fell against Thomas' new found power, Tian resorted to make a desperate attempt to finish Thomas by using the Grand Pyro Destruction technique to destroy a large area and Thomas to be finally killed. After the battle is over with Vamwolf winning against Thomas, Tian is soon send to the hospital to recover. When the celebration is made in the Luna Academy, Tian is then shown appearing while excuses everyone for being late. He tells everyone that the owl that delivered the celebration papers being held in the academy got all lost and confused, some rutty bird called Errol, much to Albert's embarrassment. He goes to see Vamwolf with his friends on one of the feast tables and thanks him, Albert, and Amy of course. That if it weren't for them saving Our World, he'd still be in the hospital, and he thanks them again. After a moment, Vamwolf gets up and tells Tian that "There's no Our World without you, Dad." and he hugs his father happily. Soon, Alfred begins clapping for Tian's return and his wife also begins to do so. And by each second, everyone then claps for Tian for being great help for saving everyone. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durabilitiy:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Keen Intellect:' *'Immense Pheromone Level:' *'Immense Magical Power:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' **'Sokotsu:' **'10,000 fists:' **'Instant Death Strike:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Alchemy User:' *'Master Magic User:' *'Animal Communication:' *'Keen Spiritual Awareness:' *'Fire Manipulation:' **'Fire Blasts:' **'Fire Claws:' **'Fire Beams' **'Fire Breath:' **'Fire Bullets:' **'Fire Wings:' **'Fire Shield:' *'Earth Manipulation:' **'Earthquakes:' **'Earth Claws:' **'Earth Pillars:' **'Earth Wings' **'Earth Barriers:' **'Earth Blades:' **'Earth Bullets:' *'Wind Manipulation:' **'Wind Clones:' **'Wind Barriers:' **'Wind Slicers:' **'Wind Bullets:' **'Wind Breath:' **'Wind Vaccum:' **'Wind Tornado:' Forms #Fire Master Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Endurance:' *'Durability:' *'Speed:' *'Senses:' #Earth Master Form #Wind Master #World Swordsman Form #Ultima Elemental Form Ultimate Attacks *'1000 Wind Strike:' *'Infernal Earth Wave:' *'Grand Pyro Destruction:' 'Weapons' *'Vode Sword:' Family & Relatives *Selene Voderick: Wife *Vamwolf Voderick: Son *Laura Voderick: Daughter *Vanessa Voderick: Daughter *Johnny Voderick: Son *Alexander Vode: Father *Isabella Vode: Mother *Kiba Vode: Younger Brother *Katty Vode: Sister-in-Law *Akaru Vode: Nephew *Hanabi Vode: Neice Relationships Main Title: Tian's Relationships Vamwolf Voderick Selene Voderick Johnny Voderick Laura Voderick Vanessa Voderick Alfred Braken Marcus Elvin Krato Minokin Amari Minokin Vincent Krum Thomas Rayken The Dark One Quotes * (to Thomas) "You talk way too much, Tom." * "Sorry, but I don't go easy on those who harm the ones I care about." * (to Vincent) "It's not about strength that counts in the ends; it's of one's heart that matters. And that's something that you threw away!" Etymology The name Tian means "Sky or Heaven, Heavens; god, gods." It is one of the oldest Chinese terms for the cosmos. Trivia